One War at Freddy's
by Vixey the Pirate Fox
Summary: Ok first story here and very nervous. Ok so the war is about the animatronics fighting each other until the last team wins then they'll be back from the dead or something submit an Oc if you want! Rated T for blood and a few words.
1. OC making first

The War at Freddy's

Hello and welcome to my first story. The story is for everyone who wants to make an OC. Here are the details of your OC.

Name:

Abilities:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Rivals:

Bio:

Looks:

Clothing:

Extras:

Here are the characters the ones who are not made up and the ones who are made up.

The not made up characters are:

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Golden Freddy (Goldie), Toy Freddy (Fredrick), Toy Bonnie (Bon), Mangle (Vixen), Toy Chica (ChiChi), Balloon Boy or BB, Puppet, Shadow Freddy (Shaf), Shadow Bonnie (Shab),Springtrap, Nightmare, Nightmare Freddy (And the Fredlets), Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Fredbear, Plushtrap and Vincent aka Purple Guy

The made up characters are:

Fredrika, Bon Bon, Vixey(That's me), Rico, Golden Fredrika, Toy Fredrika, Toy Bon Bon, Fangle, Toy Rico, Balloon Girl, Marionnette, Shadow Fredrika, Shadow Bon Bon, Spring Bonnie, Dreamare, Dreamare Fredrika( The Fredlies), Dreamare Bon Bon, Dreamare Vixey, Dreamare Rico, Dreamare Frazbear, Plush Bon and Purple Woman ( Vicky and it's not the Vicky in Fairly Odd Parents)

Teams

Golden Team: Goldie, Springtrap, Golden Fredrika and Spring Bonnie (Good)

Odd Annoyers Team: BB, Balloon Girl, Marionnette and Puppet (Good and a little annoying)

Lost Shadows Team: Shab,Shaf, Shadow Fredrika, Shadow Bon Bon (Good and a little spooky)

Nightmare Team: Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Freddy( And the Fredlets), Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Plushtrap, Vincent ( Bad... Very, very BAD)

Dreamare Team: Dreamare, Dreamare Fredrika( And the Fredlies), Dreamare Frazbear, Dreamare Bon Bon, Dreamare Rico, Dreamare Vixey (Not me), Plush Bon, Vicky ( Bad... Very, very BAD)

Fazbear Team: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy (Good)

Frazbear Team: Fredrika, Bon Bon, Rico, Vixey(Good)

Fazbear Toy Team: Fredrick, Bon, ChiChi, Vixen(Good)

Frazbear Toy Team: Toy Fredrika, Toy Bon Bon, Toy Vixey, Toy Rico(Good)

So that's pretty much it and don't confuse VixeY and VixeN alright? I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's.


	2. Planning Time

A/N: Hey yeah, I go no OCs right now so I'm just going to the heck of it.

I don't own FNAF and the name " Mark Campbell " I only own the made-up characters and myself. I don't own the picture.

My POV

It was a normal night at Freddy's, when I say a normal night animatronics roaming around doing their own stuff kind of normal. " Man, I'm bored." Bonnie said putting his head on his hand " We all are." I snapped, I'm Vixey the Pirate " I have an idea" said Vicky " I don't like where this is going." said Freddy " I'm not even finished, what about we do a war to the death? Mwahahahaha!" " I like this plan." said Vincent " When we DON'T!" most of us screamed " Actually I like the idea" I said " WHAT!?" " Yep I like this plan" " Why?" "Remember Bonnie you said ' Man I'm bored' hmmm? Besides we have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO!?" "I'm in." " Me too." said Mangle " Me too." Said Freddy and soon all of us agreed " OK I'll choose the teams Fazbear Gang you'll be together the leader will be Freddy except Goldie" I said " Aaaw, why?" the 'bot in question asked " Because you'll be in team Frizbear where you, Springtrap, Golden Fredrika and Spring Bonnie will be in." "Ok." "So the Nightmares with Plushtrap and Vincent leader is Nightmare, the Dreamares with Plush Bon and Vicky leader is Plush Bon, The Frazbear Gang where me, Fredrika, Bon Bon and Rico will be and Fredrika's the leader, the Shadows where Shab, Shaf, Shadow Fredrika and Shadow Bon Bon is leader is Shaf, the Fazbear Toys where Fredrick, Bon, ChiChi and Vixen are and leader is Vixen, the Frazbear Toys where Toy Fredrika, Toy Bon Bon, Toy Rico and Fangle are leader is Toy Bon Bon and the Odd Annoyers team *chuckles* where BB, BG, Puppet and Marionette are and the leader is Puppet is that Ok?" " It's ok but could you please change the name ' Odd Annoyers'?" asked Puppet " Nope." Then shoots a glare to me but not very effective. " Ok choose your base and you can either accept the ones who are asking to join or reject. The game starts now!" Then the different teams sped of to different directions or simply teleported away.

Fredrika's POV

" Ok so where're we going either it's the woods or the abandon house?" " I would say the abandon house." Bon Bon said " I would go to the woods please." Rico said being a scaredy cat " The abandon house is the perfect hiding place the woods is full of wild animals." Vixey said " I have to agree with Vixey here the woods are filled with predators. So the abandon house it is."

A/N: It took forever to write this chapter. So have a good day or night!


	3. I'M SORRY

**Sorry but I'm not continuing anymore I'm so sorry! T.T Please Forgive Me!**


End file.
